wings_of_fire_tribe_rights_activistsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Defense for the SkyWings - by NikkiMcCloud
SkyWings are known to be evil. Queen Scarlet is the first dragon the dragonets met outside of their cave, and she was a red flag. So... they're evil, right? Well, I'm here to prove that statement wrong. SkyWing Soldiers/Citizens Let's start with the guards and soldiers. They fight for Scarlet because she's their queen. They fight for their friends and families; they fight for what they believe in. Wouldn't you do that? It's natural. We can all agree that Queen Scarlet didn't treat her guards very well, because they were always hungry and grumpy. But I have made a point there. People seem to hate the SkyWings because of their grumpiness. The SkyWings are just as hot-headed and grumpy as the NightWings! The NightWings have done things just as bad as the SkyWings! Now, it's true that the NightWings were starving and that they were desperate. Well, so were the SkyWing soldiers. Why was Kestrel so grumpy? Because she had lost her only children and would never be able to return to what she'd loved her whole life. Why is Flame grumpy? Because he's being forced to do something he hates; he's stuck with dragons that don't care for him and he's without his mother, one of the only dragons who care about him. Lastly, Avalanche. Morrowseer had taken her son to an unknown place, and she had no idea if he would return. When he did, he had a vicious, permanent scar running across his face. That would make any mother upset. SkyWing Arena The SkyWing Arena gives the SkyWings their bad reputation. Queen Scarlet forces her prisoners to fight to the death, just for her entertainment. That's a horrible thing to do! But, think about it. The prisoners are prisoners of the SkyWing queen. They're POWs, or prisoners of war. You know what countries do to POWs during war. Scarlet is justified to make her prisoners fight to the death. It's not ethical or moral, I'll agree, and it may be an actual war crime, but I personally think she has the right to make them fight. That's the way war is, unfortunately. Someone pointed out to me that the prison itself was cruel. Really? Think of Coral's prison, with the electric eels. What about the NightWing prison, with the smoky air, the lava, and the threat of a volcanic eruption? Sadly, prisons are, again, an act of war. I'd bet all of the tribes (except for the RainWings) have their own little cruel prison. So, don't blame the SkyWings for their prison. The prisoners are at least fed. Peril Peril was born with a special condition where she is oddly colored and has too much fire. She can deliver painful and life-threatening burns just by contact! This was explained in The Dragonet Prophecy. She wasn't born a killer. She doesn't feel the crimes she has committed. Why? Because Scarlet made her that way. From a young age, Scarlet taught her that it was okay to kill. And then, one of Peril's only friends was killed, and the other was about to slip through her talons. No wonder she betrayed the dragonets; she simply wanted her only friend to stay with her. Remember, Peril has only interacted with, what, three dragons her whole life? I think she has a good reason to act the way she did. Now, the dragonets of destiny interacted with very few dragons, but remember: the dragonets had each other, and they were all the same age. Peril had two dragons who were way older then her. The third one was a year younger. Also, the dragonets had an idea of what the outside world was like. They had scrolls and guardians from different tribes, telling them how the world worked. Peril only had what Osprey and Scarlet told her, which probably wasn't much. Kestrel When you pull all the facts together, Kestrel had a harsher life than the dragonets. She started off living her dream - fighting for her queen and tribe, like so many other dragons. Then, under the queen's orders, she entered the breeding program and produced an egg with twin dragonets. One of them was Peril; the other was her brother. Kestrel was supposed to kill them, but fled instead. Wouldn't you do that? If you had a choice between living and killing your only children or fleeing and keeping both of them alive, wouldn't you do what Kestrel did? Well, under Scarlet's offer, Kestrel killed the brother. Then Scarlet revealed that she had lied, and Kestrel tried to flee with Peril. Because of Peril's condition, Kestrel's talons were burnt upon contact and she fled without her only daughter. Unable to return to what Kestrel had known and loved, she joined the Talons of Peace. She was stationed to raise the Dragonets of Destiny. One of them was supposed to be a SkyWing, so Kestrel may have hoped that she would be something to help her forget about Peril. Instead... there was a RainWing named Glory. This must be why Kestrel treated Glory poorly, along with the consequences that the guardians would receive when the Talons found out what happened to the SkyWing. And... do you remember Kestrel when she saw Peril for the first time in seven years? Kestrel would have been a caring mother, except for one thing... Queen Scarlet There's very little to defend here. Scarlet is the main reason why her whole entire tribe is supposedly "evil". She is brutal, untrustworthy, and only cares for herself. She treats her subjects poorly. She forces her "daughter" to kill dragons every single day. She ruined Kestrel's life, and she has killed countless dragons. Unfortunately, only a royal daughter can claim the throne. Scarlet has probably left and impression on her daughters, so unless a miracle happens, the SkyWings will be ruled by queens who hardly care about their tribe. I still have a defense for Scarlet. She's keeping her kingdom together. And referring back to the arena spectators, do you remember how they hissed in respect for her? How they were willing to follow her? She's obviously a great leader. She's held her power for what, thirty years? Scarlet is only running her kingdom and supporting her allies (mostly)... just, in her own way that we see as evil. Conclusion "Good" and "Evil" are based on perspective. In theory, no tribe is good or evil. It just depends on whose side that you look at. All of the figures that I look up to have told me to look at both perspectives before making a decision. That's the only way to make a good choice. But I digress. The SkyWings are only following their ruler. It's the same for all of the other tribes. And people don't often hit on them, do they? Maybe a few here and there, but the point is there. The SkyWings were simply on the other side of the battlefield during the series, and that's why people hate them. They're hated because they were against the main characters, and because some people fail to see another's point of view. Then again, everyone has their flaws. Category:Defenses Category:SkyWings Rights Activists Category:SkyWings